1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to image processing systems and methods, and particularly to a face image replacement system and method implemented by a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDA) or mobile phones, have image capturing functions and image processing functions. For example, a mobile phone can capture an image of a person with an image capturing unit of the mobile phone, and display the image on a display screen of the mobile phone. However, a face image of the image cannot be detected and used to replace the face image with another image, to protect the privacy of the person when the image is viewed by other users.